Thankyou, and We're Friend!
by bluesywalker
Summary: Dua tahun berlalu sejak Kuma melemparkan Zoro ke Pulau Kuraigana. Kini, dengan ditemani Perona, Zoro kembali ke Sabaody, Namun ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi Perona. Mampukah Zoro mengingatnya?


Rate: K

Genre: Fluff

Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang saya publish di sini. Cerita ini saya buat di tahun 2013. Enjoy.

Kapal kecil yang ditumpanginya terombang-ambing sesekali karena gelombang yang agak stabil mendekati kepulauan itu, kepulauan bagai negeri dongeng dengan gelembung-gelembung yang terus bermunculan dari akar pohon bakau raksasanya dan melayang-layang bebas hingga nantinya pecah.

Ada rasa senang namun sedikit marah menjalari hati pendekar pedang berambut hijau itu ketika pulau itu terlihat semakin besar – tanda mereka semakin mendekat. Dia senang karena sebentar lagi dia akan segera berkumpul kembali dengan para nakamanya, keluarganya, sahabatnya, atau apapun sebutan baik tentang sosok-sosok manusia yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan tidak biasa, yang selama dua tahun ini tidak pernah ditemuinya. Namun di pulau itu jugalah pertamakalinya dia merasa begitu lemah, tidak berdaya dan sakit ketika tidak bisa menolong satupun rekannya, dan akhirnya kehilangan mereka.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujar gadis berambut ikal merah muda yang sejak tadi asyik bermain-main dengan boneka beruang kesayangannya. Tambalan sana-sini tampak memenuhi permukaan tubuh boneka bermasker itu. Zoro ingat, boneka beruang yang sebenarnya berukuran lebih besar dari itu dan karena gadis manis bernama Perona itu tidak berhasil membawanya serta saat diteleportasi, dia pernah dijadikan pengganti. Memakai kostum aneh dari balutan perban bagai badut. Hentikan. Dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Ya..." gumamnya pelan. Sebelah matanya yang tidak terluka menatapi sepotong vivre card dengan nama Rayleigh di telapak tangannya, bergerak-gerak pelan menunjuk kumpulan pohon bakau raksasa di hadapan mereka. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya ketika akhirnya mereka mendarat.

"Hah..." Zoro menghela napas lega. Paling tidak, dia bisa selamat sampai di sini. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, siapakah kru pertama yang akan dijumpainya nanti. Dia tidak berharap lebih ingin bertemu ini atau itu. Dia hanya berharap, siapapun dia, semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Zoro lalu meraih ketiga pedangnya dan menyandangnya di pinggang. Kapal kecil itu berguncang saat kakinya melompat ke daratan. Sol sepatunya terasa agak lengket dan sedikit merekat pada akar pohon raksasa ketika dia mulai melangkah mengikuti arah vivre card, hal yang familiar dalam ingatannya.

Tap... Tap...

Zoro mengangkat wajah, lalu menolehkannya ke belakang. Perona melayang mengikutinya.

"Hei... hei... kau tidak perlu mengikutiku," ucapnya datar. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar. "Bo-bodoh! Bagaimana kalau kau sampai tersesat di kepulauan ini sebelum bertemu teman-temanmu?"

"Aku hanya tinggal mengikuti vivre card ini, dan semua akan beres," debat Zoro.

Perona mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu seakan tidak rela ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apa bagi Pendekar ini, selama dua tahun mereka sering bersama sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa? Tunggu. Jangan salah paham. Perona sama sekali tidak ingin menarik perhatian Zoro yang baginya membosankan dan merepotkan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu. Dia hanya berpikir, apakah Zoro sama sekali tidak bisa menghargai orang? Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan terimakasih saat sudah ditolong Perona, bahkan saat gadis itu bersedia mengantarkannya kembali ke Sabaody.

"Kau... tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. Dia yakin, pemuda berambut hijau ini mana mungkin mau mengucapkan terimakasih padanya?

"Ng? Semua barangku sudah kubawa," jawab Zoro santai. Seketika urat nadi Perona tercetak jelas di dahi.

"Hah! Sudahlah! Memang sia-sia saja bicara dengamu! Dasar laki-laki bodoh!"

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah? Bukankah aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Zoro ikut-ikutan emosi. Melihat itu, Perona menghela napas. Ditatapinya kedua kakinya yang melayang-layang tanpa menyentuh tanah.

Laki-laki memang tidak peka. Mereka sulit membaca maksud implisit, apalagi pada kebanyakan wanita. Dan jika kita sudah berbicara soal Roronoa Zoro, hal itu menjadi bukti nyata betapa laki-laki memang lebih suka menyampaikan segala hal secara gamblang. Kosakata bukanlah kelebihan mereka.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita berpisah di sini..." kata Perona lesu, lalu kembali melayang menuju kapalnya. Dahi Zoro berkerut. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah dan tiba-tiba jadi sedih begitu? Memangnya apa yang sudah dia lakukan?

"Ng?" tiba-tiba Zoro teringat sesuatu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama dua tahun ini dia memang lebih sering berinteraksi dengan putri hantu itu. Meskipun ada penghuni lain seperti Taka No Me dan para babun. Taka no Me sering sekali keluar pulau, entah untuk urusan apa. Sementara para babun yang berhasil dikalahkannya itu hanyalah orang-orangan untuk berlatih kendo baginya. Dia bahkan sudah mengalahkan hewan-hewan itu beberapa hari setelah bertemu Mihawk.

"Hei, Perona!" panggilnya. Namun Perona tidak berbalik. Jiwanya masih melayang di antara molekul udara.

"Terimakasih," lanjut Pendekar itu lagi. Perona tersentak. Kini tubuhnya melayang-layang statis di posisinya, merasa terkejut mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulu pria yang tidak lembut seperti Zoro. Ketika dia berbalik, dia bisa melihat seulas senyum tulus terpahat di sela-sela bibir Zoro.

Perona senang luar biasa. Namun, tentu saja harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak membiarkan kedua bibirnya ikut-ikutan tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda senang. Yang akhirnya dia lakukan adalah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dua _negative hollow_ di masing-masing sisinya ikut berpose seperti itu.

"Huh! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" elaknya, menutupi rasa gembira.

"Ya ampun... masih untung aku mau mengatakannya!" balas Zoro, kesal. Kali ini Perona diam lagi. Selang beberapa jenak, dia kembali buka suara.

"Aku... mau tanya satu hal. Boleh?" tanya gadis itu sambil memain-mainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Bola matanya yang besar sesekali melirik ke arah Zoro bagai manik-manik.

"Apa?"

Perona meneguk ludahnya, lalu kembali menatap Zoro.

"Kau... tidak akan melupakanku, kan?"

Hening lagi. Hanya ada deru angin dan suara beberapa gelembung yang pecah. Juga cakap-cakap manusia dari seberang sana, pusat perbelanjaan di Sabaody Archipelago. Latar mereka berdua adalah matahari yang semakin tenggelam, menyisakan noda-noda jingga yang berayun-ayun bagai mozaik di atas permukaan air laut, dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas partikel-partikel debu di udara.

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" jawab si Pendekar sambil mengusapi bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimanapun, kau sudah jadi temanku, kan?" sambungnya lagi, kali ini dengan senyuman. Kedua mata Perona terlihat makin membesar. Dadanya terasa menghangat. Lalu dengan sekejapan mata, gadis hantu itu sudah melesat menuju Zoro dan...

CUP!

Mencium pipinya.

Tidak terasa apa-apa memang, karena saat itu Perona sedang dalam wujud hantunya. Namun Zoro bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa yang barusan gadis itu lakukan. Dua detik setelah Perona mundur, refleks tangan kanannya menyentuh pipinya itu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Wajah Perona – yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti – itu tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan sampai tersesat lagi, kau bodoh! Horo horo horo horo..." pesannya terakhir, sebelum akhirnya dia melesat ke utara, memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan Sabaody.

Zoro masih berdiri di posisinya, melihat gadis itu terbang menjauh. Bibirnya yang sempat terbuka karena terkejut tadi kini kembali tersenyum. Ketika sosok gadis itu tidak terlihat lagi, diusapnya pipi bekas ciuman Perona tadi dengan pelan.

"Dasar bocah..." gumamnya, lalu kembali mengamati vivre card di tangannya. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah, Zoro kembali menatapi arah perginya Perona tadi.

"Terimakasih, ya..."

Dan angin yang berhembus pelan menyapa setiap insan di pulau itu. Zoro meneruskan langkahnya, dan Perona tampak tersenyum manis di atas sana.

Semoga bisa bertemu kembali.

FIN


End file.
